Two of a kind
by FlowerHeart121
Summary: Tyler Lockwood always knew he would fall in love eventually. But what happens when he falls for the wrong person? Will the decisions he made be the right ones? , R&R hope you like it :
1. Two of kind

**Two of a kind.**

**This is only short, mostly because i just decided to write this when i was in the middle of writing chapter two for my other story. I hope you like it and just so you know this is just after Tyler and Jules left, Jules hasn't died yet. I might do another one about after Jules dies but i don't know :) I don't own anything **

Tyler's pov

We were meant to be enemies, to hate each other. So why did i feel all warm inside when i saw her? When i saw her smiling and laughing i wished i was the one to make her smile like that. She was there for me, when i needed someone. When i needed a friend. I felt like i had nobody when my uncle supposedly left.. my mum wasn't the same since my dad died and when Caroline helped me through all my problems like being a werewolf and transforming it felt like the hole that was in my heart for so many years was finally healing.

I shouldn't of just sat there... i just let them hurt her, but you see i was suffering then, i was weak. My so called "friend' had being lying to me, Caroline, the one person who i thought could understand me.. who would be there for me had been lying to me all along. My uncle hadn't left, he was killed by a vampire. By Damon Salvatore. And she knew and she didn't tell me. I had to find out from Jules the new werewolf on the street, Who told me that my uncle was dead, gone forever and then she broke the news that Caroline knew all along. Of course at first i was stupid enough not to believe her but i went round to Caroline's and she didn't deny it... even if these events are in the past just thinking about it hurts me..

Sometimes i wish i was a vampire instead of a werewolf... Yeah i know what your thinking "Why does a werewolf, the mortal enemy of vampires want to be vampire?" Well, i guess i want to be one because they can shut off their emotions... I hate feeling sorry for myself and i hate feeling sad. Why did all that happen to me? I mean i know at the beginning of the year i kind of deserved to be punished after using Vicky and being horrible to Jeremy. But couldn't i have just have gotten a broken leg or something instead of a broken heart and half my family dead. Sometimes you have to hate karma.

That night when Jules and Brody tortured Caroline was possibly the worst night of my life, I mean I have never seen anyone tortured before so it was horrible in that way. But the worst part of it was that it was Caroline that they were torturing and now that I look back on it I think that they picked Caroline to torture just to spite me.. to test me to see if I was a real werewolf, if I could handle killing vampires. I guess I failed that test. Caroline was devastated when Damon, Stefan and that witch dude saved her when i should have done.. I mean she was glad she was rescued but I should of been the one to save her.

That night I lost not only my first true love but also a great friend. My life hasn't really been the same since I left Mystic Falls with Jules but I will always remember the good times that I shared with Caroline. We were two of a kind, a rare thing to find. Some people say Vampires and Werewolves could never be friends but I beg to differ.


	2. Family problems

**Hey I decided to do another chapter to two of a kind: D this is when Tyler comes back to see if his mum is okay after she was pushed down the stairs :) Hope you like it! I don't own anything **

Tyler's pov

I was in the middle of training with Jules when I got the call; nobody had rang me since I left so it was a surprise to suddenly have someone ringing me. Truthfully I hoped it was Caroline but unfortunately it wasn't, it was the hospital. My mother had been found unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. I was shocked... First my dad, then my mum! Had my family been cursed by a witch or something? Jules immediately told me not to go, spurting nonsense like it was a trap by the vampires and that something horrible would happen if we went. I wonder why she hates vampires so much.

But after a long talk and a promise to train harder than ever; Jules finally agreed. So here I am driving to Mystic Falls with Jules by my side (of course, she was so paranoid that I felt bad leaving her behind, besides I'm all she has left) To pass time I decided to look at my phone, It turned out that my mum had actually rung from the hospital. I felt guilty... If I hadn't of left my mum would have been okay but I know that if I stayed I would have to see Caroline everyday and I don't think I would have been able to deal with that without making a fool out of myself.

We had decided to stay in a small bed and breakfast near the hospital so that we could be close to the hospital in case my mum needed me. I didn't want to stay in my house at the moment, it held too many memories that I didn't want to think about right now. Once we had gotten to the hospital I started to get worried, would my mum be angry at me for leaving? What would I say to her? I was being stupid; my mum cared about me and would know that I left for a good reason.

Jules said that she didn't want to intrude in my business so she waited outside while I went inside to talk to my mum. As soon as I entered an enormous smile spread across my mum's face, she looked so weak yet she was brave enough to smile when she was in pain. I felt proud to have her as a mum and realized how much I actually missed being at home. She opened her arms for a hug and I felt thrilled that she still loved me and accepted me as her son.

"Your back" She muttered, still hugging me tightly. I grimaced this was what I was hoping wouldn't happen. I couldn't stay but I didn't want to leave my mum all alone again. That's when I made the decision I was going to get killed for later, I was going to stay! I needed to stop wallowing in my own self pity and think about what me leaving did to other people.

"I'm back" I told her grinning madly. She hugged me again and then drifted off into a deep sleep. Smiling gently, I walked out of the room and began to break the news that I was staying in Mystic Falls to Jules who was stomping her feet impatiently outside. Jules scowled but reluctantly agreed when I told her we could still train here. We were just walking around the corner to the car chatting about training on our way, when I saw her. Caroline.

**This probably won't be the last chapter of two of a kind, since I want to do up to the part when Matt breaks up with Caroline and Tyler comforts her (The end of season two) I hope you liked this and if you have time please review!**


End file.
